One pound propane cylinders are frequently used to fuel appliances such as camping stoves, lanterns, torches and portable water heaters. Current one pound propane cylinders are designed to the DOT 39 Specification which is defined in CFR 49 178.65 as “Specification 39 non-reusable (non-refillable) cylinders.” As such, one pound propane cylinders are single use containers and to be destroyed upon completion of use rather than refilled and reused. The valves contained in these cylinders are likewise not to be used to refill the cylinders and are permanently attached to the cylinders with no provision for replacement. That is because the valves have no method for physically preventing the unintentional discharge of propane in the event of a back-check failure. Further, the relief valve of these cylinders is permanently attached to the cylinder with no method of replacement in the event of damage or defect and there is no fixed liquid level gauge on these containers, the use of which is needed to determine the maximum safe filling level of a container.